


【瑞莫】【R】丢弃的感情

by xmm



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, rick ang morty pwp
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 莫蒂怯生生的蹲在房间的角落里，他们已经离开家里很久了，而他的内心现在只有绝望自卑。这里脏兮兮的，只有一张床还算干净，这几天他不敢上床睡觉，即使瑞克强迫他这么做。他感觉自己身上黏腻恶心，想到自己是一滩恶心的毒素，莫蒂感觉快吐了。而瑞克不理他，正在捣鼓着手里的试剂。





	【瑞莫】【R】丢弃的感情

**Author's Note:**

> 非常非常短小的小破车  
> pwp  
> 走肾不走心  
> ooc属于我  
> 天啊我写这种玩意儿以后可能会下地狱的

　　莫蒂怯生生的蹲在房间的角落里，他们已经离开家里很久了，而他的内心现在只有绝望自卑。这里脏兮兮的，只有一张床还算干净，这几天他不敢上床睡觉，即使瑞克强迫他这么做。他感觉自己身上黏腻恶心，想到自己是一滩恶心的毒素，莫蒂感觉快吐了。  
　　  
　　而瑞克不理他，正在捣鼓着手里的试剂。  
　　  
　　没多久，他听到瑞克发出疯狂的笑声，他叫莫蒂过来。莫蒂犹豫的移动着，瑞克便不满的把他硬拉过来——这让他的头差点磕在桌子上！  
　　  
　　“看！莫蒂，你这个蠢货！看我做出了什么？智商提高剂！”瑞克轻轻摇晃着手里的试剂，“它-它可以把智商各项指标提高几倍！”  
　　  
　　“天啊瑞克，我不知道，我感觉我好恶心。”  
　　  
　　“你确实很恶心，傻逼，就像一个麻袋，而麻袋里装的全是屎，”瑞克不屑的评论。莫蒂瑟瑟发抖，他的瑞克强硬的动作把他的眼睛撑的更大，“看看，莫蒂！你-你-你觉得谁还能像我一样，像我一样这么天才，哈？上帝吗？不！上帝只-只能吸我的屌！”  
　　  
　　毒素瑞克更爱酗酒，他每一句话中都带着酒味，莫蒂感觉自己头脑发昏，他被迫回应着他不知所措的问题，直到瑞克饶他一马。  
　　  
　　“等到我-嗝——等到我把这玩意儿注射进去，我们-我们就可以回去把傻逼瑞克揍一顿……”瑞克骄傲的宣布，根本没发现莫蒂已经回到了他的角落，紧张的看着这一切。  
　　  
　　与男孩的极度自卑不同，瑞克感觉到自己有着前所未有的自信，这在有些时候是致命的，他还没意识到这一点——莫蒂蹲在那里，看着瑞克将液体推入血管，他不敢阻止，即使有不祥的预感。过了会儿，瑞克眼睛再次恢复光泽。  
　　  
　　而在莫蒂看来，他变得更疯狂。甚至看自己的眼神变也得更加恐怖，瑞克就像一个狂妄之神，莫蒂往后缩，墙阻止了他。  
　　  
　　“哦，莫蒂，你想去哪儿？”瑞克轻蔑的笑意令人发寒，他确实失算了——那血清不仅将他的智力翻倍，也将他无用的情绪化翻倍了，该死。  
　　  
　　于是他对莫蒂的感情瞬间像从木桶里溢出来的水。他想亲吻他的外孙，撕开莫蒂的衣服，在上帝的注视下狠狠操他。

　　这太糟糕了，无论从哪个方面看。

　　莫蒂恐惧的在床上接受了一个吻，原本的他早就把对瑞克的扭曲的感情放在他那里，瑞克毫不怜惜的吻他，舌头舔过口中的腺体，烈酒侵蚀他的大脑。他外公同时揉捏他的屁股，引得他半边脸发麻。  
　　  
　　“瑞克，慢-慢点。”莫蒂紧张起来。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，你认为，你认为你可以命令我？”瑞克脱下他的裤子，开始用手抚摸男孩逐渐抬头的阴茎，时不时的骂他，又有些惊讶的看着莫蒂的阴茎开始轻微的抖动，“我骂你你会很爽？莫蒂，天啊，难以置信，你真是愚蠢又变态。”  
　　  
　　瑞克的评论让莫蒂羞耻的脸通红，在抚慰下轻轻晃动自己，莫蒂不敢出声，只有在实在忍不住了才喘息两下，瑞克的手指进入他体内时他发出一声受了惊吓的呻吟。瑞克对此不屑一顾，下一秒，红色的掌印出现在他的屁股上。  
　　  
　　“真是淫荡，嗯？莫蒂，你个婊子，”瑞克的手指开始抽动，没经过润滑的手指让莫蒂感觉有点疼痛，但他不敢说，只能委屈巴巴的接受着。瑞克喜欢他脸上委屈的表情，这足以让他也硬的疯狂。  
　　  
　　当他摸到一处让莫蒂不住呻吟的地方时，瑞克加大了力度，手指从一根变成了三根——它们轮番刺激，直到男孩可怜的阴茎颤巍巍流出的液体弄湿了整个茎身——瑞克早就没在碰过那。  
　　  
　　莫蒂颤抖着随时可能高潮，但是没有，瑞克在他的最后一刻撤回手指，天啊！莫蒂下意识追随他。换来的只是被搂过腰，瑞克在他耳边异常温柔的说：“喜欢-喜欢外公这样摸你？嗯？告诉我，莫蒂。”  
　  
　　瑞克温柔的语气反而让莫蒂更加恐惧。“求求你，瑞克外公……”莫蒂跪在床上，恐惧和欲望逼着他低头，他哭兮兮的乞求着，好像一个下地狱的囚徒渴望得到解脱，只要得到他外公的阴茎。  
　　  
　　“求我什么，荡妇。”瑞克不紧不慢的解开皮带，用硬的发疯的下体抵在入口，感受莫蒂开始拼命摩擦着他，“大声点，外公的耳朵可不是很好。”  
　　  
　　这只换来了的哭声，莫蒂真的哭出来了，背对着瑞克，眼泪和前列腺液弄脏床单，甚至企图用硬的发红的下体摩擦床板，瑞克狠狠的打他屁股，语气尖锐起来。  
　　  
　　“狗屎。”他一口咬在男孩的脊背，揉捏两瓣屁股，这微小的刺激也足以让莫蒂发狂，“不会说？你-你这个笨蛋！莫蒂，来他妈跟我说，【我是外公的荡妇，好外公求你让我被你操到高潮】。”  
　　  
　　男孩说不出口，又不敢拒绝霸道的瑞克，他太想被填满，阴茎可怜兮兮的硬在空中紧紧贴在小腹，不知廉耻的想流出精液——即使和他做爱的是他外公。他身体的每个细胞都在尖叫着释放，逼着他做出放荡的妥协。  
　　  
　　好吧，好吧！他感觉瑞克即将离开他身后，“求你了！求你了，外公，我想-我想你进，进来操我！”  
　　  
　　这不是标准答案，但足以让瑞克满意。  
　　  
　　下一秒，莫蒂终于被进入，他捂住脸尖叫着射的一塌糊涂，强迫接受瑞克的不断刺激，太多了，刚刚高潮过后的内壁根本受不了瑞克的猛攻。瑞克一边骂他，一边把他推向更多快感。莫蒂想说不，当他的话一出口就变成哼哼唧唧的委屈和好像渴望更多的摇摆。  
　　  
　　“慢点…呃……请，我-我-我受不了……”他的恳求没得到允许，屁股被捏的变形，瑞克下一次的撞击让他看到星星，强迫他达到点，莫蒂兴奋的双腿发软，二次连续高潮让他不受控制开始胡言乱语，再也管不了那么多的大声呻吟。  
　　  
　　瑞克笑出来，满意他的意乱情迷，“甜心，你真是-你真是太淫荡了，你-你-你是不是天生就是给外公操的，嗯？”他钟爱这种被孙子崇拜的感觉——无论是什么方面。  
　　  
　　该死的他把对莫蒂的感情全扔在他这里，现在看来好像也不是什么坏事，莫蒂没回答他的问题，但是身体给了答复，瑞克操他，舔他，吻他，把自己放在男孩的最深处。瑞克最后深深的呼吸，还是忍不住低声骂着。他能看到高潮的白光袭来——  
　　  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　  
　　事情终于得到解决。  
　　  
　　瑞克把毒素注射进自己，把莫蒂的毒素注射进莫蒂。  
　　  
　　“哦，天啊，我感觉头好晕，”莫蒂扶着额，两段记忆一时间难以重合。  
　　  
　　“操你的！我又回来啦！”瑞克兴高采烈的在天空比着中指。  
　　  
　　然后，他们都沉默了。  
　　  
　　莫蒂先开的口，他好像很气愤，脸红着破口大骂，“哦-哦-哦天啊，瑞克，操你，操你妈……”  
　　  
　　“给我闭嘴，你-你这个小混蛋！现在看来是我操了你！”瑞克不耐烦的看了他一眼，“你-你-你不能怪我，莫蒂，你不能怪我，我可什么都没做！”  
　　  
　　“我不能怪你！听听你说了什么！那我的屁股是白被你操了吗？”  
　　  
　　“嘿！你觉得我会放着宇宙中那么多的美女不干，来-来对你动手动脚？那只是一次实验失误！莫蒂，科学需要献身，”瑞克看到莫蒂的眼睛气到湿润，“好吧！好吧！对不起，我会给你-我会给你一些补偿！”他叹了口气，摸着外孙的头发安抚起来。  
　　  
　　“天啊瑞克，我现在只想让你把我的记忆剪掉。”莫蒂也叹了口气，哀嚎着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　Fin 　　  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
